Mother and Daughter
by you.can
Summary: Jennifer Jareau met Will in high school. This story takes off in modern time, after the tragic death of Will. J.J and her teenage daughter trying to manage. J.J tries to work, and with help from the team find Wills killer. Claire is tired of being the good daughter and tries to act out and do some teenage rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

J.J sat beside the table waiting for Clare to come out of her room. She's been in her room the whole day. J.J knows that Claire is sad, and angry about the move. And that she is sitting in the closet probably crying and missing her father. J.J also know that Claire needs her alone time right know. All that J.J wants is to go in and hug her daughter but she knows that if Claire wants to have a hug she would come to her, and if she's in her room she wants to be alone and J.J respects that. But she is worried about her daughter.

There is a knock on the knock on the door. J.J goes to open it and Emily stands on the other side.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Emily asks with sympathy in her eyes.

J.J looks at her and she can feel her eyes filling up. Emily walks in and gives her a hug. "Oh honey" she says comforting.

J.J walks in to the kitchen, Emily following behind. "wine?" J.J asks and Emily nodes. J.J starts filling two glasses of wine and hands one over to Emily.

"So, how is Claire doing?" Emily asks while taking a small sip wine.

"She's been in her room the whole day. I tried to get her out, at least to eat something but she just says no. I don´t know what to do, and we have to get back to our lives tomorrow, and she´s going to school, I feel like she´s not ready, and I´m not sure that it was a good idea to switch school.."

"J.J you don´t have to get back to work until you are ready, and maybe Clare will feel better when she gets to meet some new people, and like you said before, the new school is much closer, and did you not say she didn't get along with the people at her last school?"

J.J sits quiet for a short while. "Well hopefully she finds some new friends"

"Of course, she's the most caring person there is" Emily smiles. J.J can't help but smile as well, thinking of her daughter and how caring she is, she can´t even believe the fact that she had a hard time making friends at her last school.

Claire and J.J are very alike, both blondes, stubborn and the most important thing for both of them is helping other people.

"So how is work! J.J asks inquisitive. Emily looks down, not meeting J.J's eyes.

"Emily?" J.J almost demands.

"Well" Emily starts doubtful "We lost the lead on Wills killer, I´m sorry J.J"

J.J just stares at her. "The lead was a bullet that is used in millions of guns, there's no way that you could find out something from it, you don't have to apologize"

Emily looks sadly at her.

"Well we want to find this guy" Emily says determined.

"Well, are there any other cases?" J.J asks.

"Yes, some young girl was murdered in the south and they needed our help, so we will go there tomorrow" Emily answered, and then takes a sip of the wine.

"Oh god" J.J said with a bit of fear in her voice. "Tomorrow, tomorrow is soon"

Emily looks at J.J who is looking pale and scared. Emily leans over the table and grabs hand and holds it comforting. J.J tries to smile but she can´t.

"Emily?" J.J starts almost whispering.

"what?"

"Do you think you can do me a favor?"

"Name it, I´ll do it"

J.J takes her hand out of Emily's embrace.

"Can you knock on Claire's door and see if she wants to come out. Maybe she will if you are here, i think she´s a bit disappointed with me about the move, and she don´t what to hang with just me right now, but she likes you very much and sees you as a friend, so maybe.. it´s a long shot. But could you try?"

"Of course"

Emily leaves her glass of wine and then walks slowly from the kitchen and to Claire's door. She raises her hand and knocks three times.

"Claire, It's Emily, can I come in?"

There is no response, Emily looks over her shoulder and sees J.J standing outside the kitchen leaning against the wall, and watching and hoping Claire will answer. Emily Knocks again "Claire, can.." Emily gets interrupted by Claire´s weak and weary voice.

"Come in"

Emily looks at J.J who's giving her a smile and then Emily is opening the door and walks in to Claire´s dark room, there's a lot of moving boxes and a lot of things and clothes on the floor. Claire is sitting on the bed, Emily sits down next to her.

"Hey honey, are you okay?" She noticed Claire's tear filled eyes. "you know it´s ok to cry."

Claire looks at her with tearful eyes.

"I want to, but I think they are gone now, there are no more, I´m trying to cry but I can´t"

They sit quiet for a while. Emily puts a hand on Claire´s shoulder.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Claire looks at her for a while and then nods.

...

J.J, Emily and Claire are sitting quiet by the kitchen table eating pizza. Claire puts her last piece in her mouth and then starts to move towards her room.

"Honey where are you going" J.J asks her friendly.

"Need to sleep, i can´t be tired on my first day at school"

A door slams and J.J looks down on her pizza. "At least she came out of her room"

...

The next day:

"Claire honey, are you ready?" J.J Shouted from the kitchen. She was dressed in a blue suit and her hair was done in a ponytail. A few minutes later, Claire walks in to the kitchen.

"Good morning"

J.J was almost shocked about her appearance. She was ready to call the school and say that Claire wouldn't come in today. So the fact that she was standing in the kitchen, with her school uniform on and eating an apple did make her a bit surprised.

"Can you drive me to school today mom?" Claire asked with a happy tone in her voice.

J.J Could´t understand what was going on. It was like nothing had happened.. It was exactly like before Wills death.

"Yes, off course honey"

J.J glared at her watch, "Oh, we have to hurry" She grabbed her jacket and moved to the door, Claire following behind her.

...

In the car, J.J and Claire was sitting quiet. Claire tried to collect some courage to talk, she took a deep breath. J.J noticed and she knew that her daughter was about to say something that made her nervous, and the fact that her daughter had something to say to her that made her nervous made J.J even more nervous. They could almost always talk about anything without it being awkward or they having to be nervous about it. So J.J also took a deep breath and then she asked her daughter

"Honey, are you alright?"

Claire stopped breathing for a second, now was her time. She had to say what was on her mind.

"Mom, I'm really sorry about the last few weeks. I know you have had a lot to do, and that you miss dad too, I've been selfish, only thinking about myself"

J.J looked at her daughter whose eyes were starting to be filled with tears.

"oh, baby, I´ts ok. I understand. You don´t have to apologize."

In front of her she could see the school approaching. She parked outside the school and then put all of her focus on Claire. She put her arms around her and gave her a long hug. "I love so much"

"I Love you too, I think i have to go inside tho, I don´t want to be late for school" Claire said.

J.J let her go. "Ok, I'm just a phone call away if you need me. Have a good day honey"

Claire walked out of the car and headed towards the brown school building.

J.J watched her walk in to the school and then started to drive to her job. She felt a bit sad about leaving Claire at school, she felt a bit alone and very nervous about going back to work. But at least Emily and Garcia will be there, and that's a real comfort for JJ, because if J.J needs to be alone, or talk, or anything Emily and Garcia will notice and be there for her. There is no one that knows her better than them.

...

J.J walked in to the office, and there was no one there, she walked to the briefing room, and there they were, Morgan, Reid, Garcia, Emily, and Hotch. On the Tv screens were pictures of murdered teenagers and when J.J walked in everyone stopped talking. J.J looked at her watch and noticed she was a few minutes late.

"Oh, sorry I'm late"

Garcia ran and hugged her

"welcome back, Are you ok?, how are you? can i do anything?"

J.J just smiled at Garcia, and then looked at everyone in the room.

"I´m going to be fine, and am ready to work"

...

In the school building, Claire was standing in front of her locker, it was time for her last lesson. The bell rang. She looked at her watch. She had one more lesson today, but she couldn't handle one more. She was too tired and she hated this school, everyone in her class was boring and childish.

Instead of going towards the classroom she went to the bathroom. She locked herself in one of the toilet booths and curled up on the toilet. She was sitting there daydreaming, suddenly she heard the door slam open and some footsteps, she could hear her heartbeat beat faster. The person outside stopped and then she could smell smoke, cigarette smoke. Then she heard footsteps coming closer to her and then a knock on her door.

"Hello? Are someone hiding in there?" An angry voice said.

Claire felt forced to go outside, what if it was a teacher or something. She opened the door and outside stood a long brown haired girl with a cigarette in her hands.

"Hi" Claire said nervously.

"Oh this is a surprise. I saw you in the corridor, and never, ever would I think you to be a person who skips school" The girl said.

Claire wanted to say she wasn't, but she started to realize that she actually was. And that thought gave her a bit of panic. She had never missed a lesson before, she got a bit scared and stared at the girl.

"Can´t you speak?" The girl asked.

"Sorry. I should get back to class"Claire said.

The girl tried to hide a giggle. "So this is your first time skipping, huh?" She put the cigarette in her mouth and then blew the smoke in Claire's face. Claire coughed a bit.

"Yes this is my first time"

The door opened and Claire could see an angry teachers face.

"What goes on here?"

"Nothing, Miss, Flourk" The brown haired girl said while hiding her cigarette behind her back.

The teacher gave her a look that said oh really.. you're both in trouble now.

Later that day, Claire was standing outside a door, she sent a text to her mother. "Sorry mom, I´ll be home late, got detention, I will explain when I get home, Love you"

Claire put her phone in her backpack and went inside the room. There was only Miss, Flourk in the room.

"Take a seat Claire" she said and Claire sat down on the closest bench. Miss. Flourk walked up to her and took a chair and sat down beside her.

"Claire, I understand that you have had a rough time, and you are sad right now. But we, at this school we don´t accept smoking, drugs or skipping school. So i called your mother. But you will only get one day detention this time, and hopefully there will be no next time, ok?"

Claire nodded. "No there will be no next time"

The brown haired girl walks in to the room. Beside her came five other students. The brown haired girl sad down beside Claire. "Hi, New girl" She said and smiled.

"My name is Claire"

The girl held out her hand.

"Karen"

Claire shakes her hand "Hi, Karen" The girls smiled at each other.

Miss. Flourk started talking and wrote some notes on the whiteboard.

Claire looked around the room, this was her first time in detention, and she felt a bit proud for the moment, she knew she would feel bad when she had to face her mother, but right now she liked that she did something bad, but not too bad. She felt a bit free. Her eyes stopped at a handsome guy in the back of the room. He had dark hair some stubble and a blue skirt. Claire could feel that she was staring but she couldn´t stop, he was too gorgeous. Suddenly the guy looked at her and smiled. Claire felt embarrassed and looked away, but still smiling nervously.

...

At home, J.J was preparing the dinner when the door opened. Claire was home. Claire walked into the kitchen and sat down, knowing there was a lecture on it´s way

"Hi mom" She said nervously, she did not know how her mother would react to the fact that she was in detention.

"Smoking Claire? Really." J.J said with disappointment in her voice. She took the food and put it down on the table and sat down, not looking at Claire.

"I did not smoke. Karen did, and I was just in the same room"

J.J still looking down. "Did this Karen also skip class?"

"No. Well yes. But I did not smoke, and I was planning on going to class, but I just wanted to get some quiet time fist. The whole day was too much"

J.J raises her eyes from the table and is now facing Claire's eyes. She can see that Claire is tired and sad. J.J started to feel bad for Claire. She did know that the first day at school would be a lot for her, but she did not like the fact that it ended up in detention.

"Ok, I´m sorry. I think I might be overreacting, so detention will be enough punishment for you this time, but try to not be in more situations that will end up in detention Claire?" "I will do my best" Claire answered, smiling. "So how was work?"

"It was Good" J.J answered. Not believing her own words.

Claire noticed that her mother was lying. But she did not want to ask her more about it. J.J never lies unless she really don´t want to tell the truth, or if the truth is too bad to talk about at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that week, J.J and Claire was sitting on the couch holding etch other, eating popcorn and watching an episode of Charmed.

"I love this episode" Claire said with popcorn in her mouth

"You love every episode honey"

"Yeah, but this one is especially good"

JJ smiled at her daughter.

"When will Emily and Garcia come?" Claire asked keeping her eyes looked at the Tv.

"Soon, I think" J.J answered.

A few minutes later there's a knock on the door.

"Come in" J.J shouted from the couch.

The door opens and Emily and Garcia walks in. Garcia noticed the Tv and hurries over to the couch.

"Oh, It´s Charmed!" She sits down beside Claire. "This episode is great" she says, grabbing ha hand full of popcorn..

"I know!" Claire says happily. She loves that Garcia likes charmed, they used to watch an episode together every now and then, when J.J and Will had a case and they had to leave Claire home alone.

Emily walks in to the kitchen with a bottle of wine in her hands.

"I brought wine" She said taking three glasses from the kitchen. J.J walks up and goes to help her carry the glasses.

"So, she looks much happier?" Emily says quiet and looks at Claire.

"Yes, she is. She even likes school" J.J answer with a smile on her lips.

"So she got some new friends?" Emily asks.

"Well, I´m not sure.. she met some girl in detention, but i´m not sure that I like that"

"Detention?" Emily says shocked.

"It´s a long story" J.J looking down on the floor.

"Hey guys you are missing the best part!" Garcia shouting from the living room.

Emily and J.J smiling at each other. "Back to the magic" Emily says, grabbing the glass and moves back to the girls on the couch.

A few hours later, Claire's asleep on the couch and J.J, Emily and Garcia are sitting in the kitchen talking.

"So J.J. How´s everything?" Garcia asked.

"And don´t lie to us" Emily said in her serious voice.

"I´m not sure. Claire seems to be happier, but she´s been acting a bit different"

"She lost her father, it´s not weird that she´s a bit different" Emily said, giving her a caring look.. "But how are you holding up?"

J.J hesitated, she did´t want to talk about how she was holding up, because she did not really know. But she figured that she should talk to her friends, they were practically her family.

"It´s strange, I´m sad of course, but there is so much to do, so I have no time to think about what has happened"

They sat quiet for a short time.

" We are here for you, you call talk to us whenever you want" Garcia said taking J.J´s hand in hers. Emily taking JJ's other hand in hers. "Yes, we are always here for you"

...

The next day, Claire was sitting in the school cafeteria alone and eating, she can see Karen walking towards her.

"Hi, school skipper" She said smiling mockingly.

"Hi"

Karen sat down beside Claire and started to eat her lunch. Karen is one year older than Claire and doesn't go in the same class, Claire did think it was a bit weird that Karen would want to hang with her, but she liked it. Claire liked Karen, she had always wanted to be like the person Karen was. Carefree, a bit dangerous, rebellious and just cool so Claire was just happy about their new found friendship.

"So, Claire.. whats your story, I mean why did you switch school?"

Karen had been thinking about all different reasons to why a good girl like Claire would transfer to another school. And she was really curious so she just had to ask. And Claire did not think it was necessary to lie to Karen, she did not want so loose the first friend she gotten in a while.

"Well, it's a kind of sad story really" Claire started.

"So tell me?"

"Ok...So my father were killed, and my mom didn´t want to stay in the house, there were to many memories so we moved to an apartment, and this school is much closer to home.. and that's kind of the story"

"Damn" Karen´s food almost hanging out of her open mouth. "That's sad!"

Claire nods and keeps eating her food. Almost shocked about the fact that it felt easy talking to her about her father's death.

"Well, girl, you need to have some fun"

"Do you want me to do your homework" Claire said with a smirk.

"No, you have to come to my party tomorrow"

Claire did not know what to say, she did understand that this would not be one party that she usually goes to. And her mother would probably not be happy about her going. But Claire has always wanted to go to a real party and this was her opportunity.

"I would love to, but i´m not sure that my mom would let me go"

"Just say that you will hang with me, and go to a movie or something" Karen said.

Claire actually liked that idea.

...

Friday morning, J.J was up early, she had a lot to do at work and had to be there in good time. She knocked on Claire's door and then opened it. "Honey" J.J said to Claire who was standing in the corner getting dressed.

"Honey, you have to walk to school today I have to get to work now"

"Ok. but mom?"

"yes?"

"Can I go out with Karen tonight, see a movie, and dinner at her place?"

J.J felt like there was more to the story, but she had no time to investigate.

"If it will be only you two, no boys? no party? and you will be home at ten thirty?"

Claire felt a bit guilty for lying but she really wanted to go to this party.

"It will be only us. But it´s Friday, no school tomorrow so can I please come home eleven?"

"Ok, honey but not one minute later. ok?"

"Promise!"

J.J walked out of Claire's room and headed to the door. "See you tonight honey"

"Bye mom, Be safe" Claire shouted from her room. She was so happy, she couldn't believe that tonight, tonight will she go to her first real high school party. She almost happily jumped out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

At work, J.J and Emily were gathering information on an unsub?. When Morgan came towards them.

"Hey, J.J."

J.J looking at him. "Yeh?"

"We got some new leads on Wills killer"

J.J did not know how she was supposed to react, but she just stared at him, waiting for him to say more.

"Apparently, there's been another murdered cop, killed with the same bullet that killed Will. So Garcia checked up if he and Will are connected in some way and it seems they worked together in a case, trying to find a drug maker in the east named Marco Hendriks, we are now led to believe that this Marco guy might be Wills killer"

J.J looked at Morgan. Marco Henriks. The name could not leave her thoughts. Did this Marco kill the man of her dreams.

"We will try to find him J.J" Morgan said determinant and then putting his hand on her shoulder. J.J was just staring in front of her.

"This is good news J.J" Emily said trying to get J.J back from her thoughts but with no effect, J.J kept staring in front of her, and all she could hear was the name, Marco Hendriks.

...

In School all students were leaving school and headed towards the weekend. Claire met up with Karen outside the detention classroom, Karen had gotten herself in some trouble earlier that day.

While Claire was waiting outside the room, she saw the handsome guy she seen in detention. He was walking in the corridor and then when he noticed her, he changed directions and headed straight to Claire. Claire got a bit nervous..

"Hi stranger" The guy said giving her a flirting smile.

"Hi" Claire almost whispered.

The guy just smiled at her. "So, you got in trouble two times in your first week?"

He looked at her and noticed that she did not understand what he was talking about, so he made a gesture towards the detention room.

Claire was fast to answer."Oh, no,no i´m just waiting for a friend"

"Karen?" He asked while glaring at his watch.

Claire nodded. "Yeah"

"Well sorry i have to go, but maybe I´ll see you at Karen´s party?"

"Yeh you will, I´m Claire by the way" Claire felt embarrassed, she felt like she was like a clown, and she had just frightened this poor guy.

"Hi, Claire" he put his hand out and shook her hand. "I´m T, and now we are not strangers anymore" He said winking his eye and then started walking away.

Claire stood leaning against the wall, daydreaming, she didn´t hear Karen walking up to her. "Are you ready?" She did not get any answer. "Hello?" Karen was waving her arms in front of Claire's face. Claire jumps a bit.

¨"Oh sorry what?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I´m"

The girls walked out of the school building and headed to Karen's house. Karen giving a distracted Claire a questioning look.

...

Later that night, Claire and Karen were sitting on the couch in Karen's living room, some people were entering the house and started grabbing beer and making drinks.

"So what was going on with you today?" Karen asked Claire.

"What do you mean?"

"You were very distant. And my guess is that there's a boy?"

Claire started to blush.

"It is a boy" Karen said feeling proud that she had right. She picked up a Cigarette and a lighter, she lit the cigarette and focused on Claire.

"Well, his name is T" Claire started.

Karen started coughing. "T? You have a crush on T" She almost started to laugh.

"What, whats so wrong with that?" Claire sad almost feeling hurt about Karen´s reaction.

"Nothing is wrong, it´s just, your 15 right?" Clair nodded "Well he's 17, and your typical bad boy at high school, he likes to party ditch school and just acts like a stupid douchebag"

"Well, he has been nice to me" Claire said.

"Maybe he really likes you, and you will change him or something" Karen said but with a little bit of irony. "Well Claire, do want something to drink?"

Claire looked around in the room and noticed that there were a lot of people now, and almost everyone had cups or bottles in their hands.

"Ok" Clair said, not wanting to be the only one not drinking at this party.

Karen walked to the kitchen, and came back in a few minutes with two cups and handed one over to Clare who carefully took it in her hands. "What is it?" Claire asked.

"I don´t know, I asked my brother to mix us something good and he did"

"Your brother?"

"Yes, I have a brother" Karen said and then drank from the cup, so Claire inspect the cup and then took one big sip. She tried to decide if it tastes good or bad, and she actually liked the taste. It was a very sweet fruity taste.

...

At the office, was J.J packing her things in her purse and the walked to Emily. Her eyes tired and she felt terrible, the news about Wills murderer made her tired, she was very out.

"Emily?" She asked. And Emily looked up from her paperwork.

"Do you have anything to do tonight?"

Emily could see that J.J was feeling awful, and it made her feel bad, she hates to see her friend like this.

"No, just watching Tv" She said trying to not sound too serious.

"I was thinking, if you maybe could stay with me so I can keep being awake until Claire gets home? I´m really tired and I want to be awake when she comes home"

"Yes, off course, we can make it a movie night"

J.J smiled at Emily. She loved the friendship they have, and she is so incredibly grateful that she has people like Emily and Garcia in her life. And she would like to ask Garcia if she also would like to stay with her tonight, but J.J knew that Garcia had plans tonight.

...

At Karen's house, people were starting to get a bit wild. Some guys were played beer pong on the kitchen table, and there was a strip poker game going on in the living room.

Claire was hiding in the corner of the living room. Karen was out dancing with some guys.

Claire looked around the room and then noticed T heading towards her.

"Hi stranger" He said giving her a big smile.

"I thought we aren't strangers anymore? She said cocky, and he just smiled at her.

"Can I get you another drink?"

Claire looked down at her cup. She had already had two or three, and she did not think one more would be such a good idea. But she couldn't say no to T.

"Yes please" She could hear herself say.

...

In the apartment, J.J and Emily were watching a movie. Emily looked at J.J who had been quiet for a while and now she could see that she was asleep. Emily did not want to wake her up, she needed to sleep. So Emile put a blanket on her, and then she went to pick out a book from the bookshelf and started to read a novel. She planned on staying until Claire was home and safe.

...

Claire started to feel a bit dizzy, she and T had been talking for over an hour about TV shows, sports, food and about their lives, Claire had gotten a few more drinks.

And now she´s not feeling very well.

"Sorry T, but I have to go" She said and then left the room heading outside. T was following behind worried.

Outside Claire could feel her stomach turn, and she needed to throw up, she headed to a tree and before she had to puke she felt someone holding up her hair.

After she had thrown up a few times she needed to sit down. T whom had helped her with her hair helped her walk to a bench.

"Are you ok, stranger?"

Claire looked at him, and all she could see was a blur, but she knew that this blur was good looking. She started to feel embarrassed so she put her hands over her face. T put some of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh God, you are even beautiful when you throw up" he says at the same time he's rubbing her back.

"There you are!" Karen almost screamed from the door. She noticed Claire sitting with her face in her hands. "Claire are you ok?" She almost ran to her.

Karen gave T an angry look "can you leave? I can take it from here!"

T looked at her, and then he stroked Claire on her back "See you on Monday stranger" He gave Karen a mean look and then left.

"I drank to much i think" Clare said shameful.

Karen looked at her friend and noticed the puke on her shoes. "I think so Claire"

"Oh God Karen! What time is it?" Claire looked up at Karen with panic in her eyes. Karen looking at her watch.

"It's 11.05 pm"

"God, my mom is going to kill me" Claire tried to stand up but she lost her balance and fell to the ground. "I can´t walk home i think" She said drunkenly.

"I'll call a cab" Karen picked up her phone and called a cab.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later the cab arrived, Karen helped Claire into the cab and then climbed in after her.

"Oh Karen you are so nice, I think I love you" Claire said while grabbing Karen's face in her arms, and then she laid down.

Karen smiled at her drunk friend, but her smile disappeared when she saw her friend falling asleep. She tried to wake her up but she was completely gone. The cab stopped outside of Claire and apartment house.

Karen did not know what to do, our how to get a sleeping person up the stairs. So she took a decision that she knew Claire will be angry about but she did not know what else she could do. She started to look in Claire's purse and found her phone, she looked in the contact list and found "mother" she hesitated for a few seconds and then she called.

Up in the apartment Emily was a bit worried, Claire should have been home half an hour ago. Then phone started to ring, Emily hurried over to the phone so the call would not wake J.J. She grabbed the phone and looked at the screen and saw it was Claire. She answered.

"Claire where are you?" She said, more angry than she was planning.

She got scared when she didn't hear Claire's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hi, Claires mother, this is a bit awkward, but I need your help..."

Emily hurried down the stairs and headed fast to the parking lot and the cab waiting there. Outside the cab stood the cab driver.

"Where is she?" Emily demanded.

The cab driver pointed to the backseat of the car. Emily ran and opened the door. She could see Claire sleeping in the backseat, and Claire´s phone on the floor.

"Where is the other girl?" Emily asked the driver. "She left" He answers.

Emily looked at Claire and then dragged her out of the car and put her arm around her shoulder and started to carry her to the apartment, halfway through did Claire wake up.

"Oh Hi, Emily, are you also at this party?" Claire said, knowing she was in trouble.

Emily dragged Claire in to the apartment and to the bathroom. Claire laid down on the floor almost trying to swim on the floor.

"Why? Emily do I really have to sleep here?

Emily tried not to laugh.

"No you don´t have to sleep here, but i guess you will feel sick soon" Emily left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to get some water bottles.

A loud smash echoed through the apartment. Emily could see J.J flying up of the couch.

"What was that?" She asks with terror in her voice. Emily walks to her with the water bottles.

"J.J, Claire is home, but she is drunk" Emily says trying to sound calm, in hopes that J.J will not freak out. But there was no use in hopping. J.J went straight to the bathroom and found her daughter crying on the floor and the floor covered in glass, Claire had torn down the mirror.

"Hi mom, I broke the mirror, and now I´m going to have seven years of bad luck when it comes to love" She cried out.

J.J wanted to be angry but she could not, she looked at her daughter crying on the bathroom floor, and she felt bad for her. She hated to see her daughter crying. J,J helped Claire up from the floor.

"Oh mom, I´m sorry" Claire said with a tired voice.

"Do you need do throw up honey?" She asked her daughter.

"No, I have already done that, A LOT!" She answered

J.J helped Claire to her bedroom and tucked her down in her bed. She put a blanket over her and before she could say anything, Claire was sleeping deeply.

J.J left the room and went to sit down beside Emily on the couch. She let out a deep sigh.

"How did she get home?" J.J asked worried.

"Her friend put her in a cab"

"Ok"

J.J was staring in to the wall. She did not know what she should do about this situation. She knew that one day Claire would start to do things like this, she is a teenager and teenagers do things like this, even if their name is Claire and has always been a good girl. But J.J thought when this day would come Will and her would deal with it together. And now she had to deal with it herself and she had no idea what to do. Right now she was just glad that Claire was home and safe in her bed. She was very disappointed that she had lied to her but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Maybe I should go home" Emily said while standing up.

J.J looked at her.

"Thank you for helping toning" J.J said thankfully.

"Anytime" Emily said and hugged J.J "Things will end up ok, in the end" Emily said.

...

During that night Claire woke up feeling awful, her head ached, she felt sick, but most of all, she felt that something was wrong. She felt something wet in the bed, and she started to think "Did I just pee in my bed" She lifted the blanket and noticed there was blood, she was not on her period, and she hated blood. Blood was the one thing Claire could not stand, it scared her.

"Mom!" Claire screamed with fear in hes voice, And then she felt really dizzy.

J.J woke up and heard her daughter screaming. Her heart stopped. She hurried up and ran to her daughter's bedroom. And the sight in front of her gave her chills down her spine, her daughter lying past out on the bed and there was blood, a lot of blood on the bed.

"Claire?" JJ rushed to the side of the bed, she tried to wake Claire but she did not move.

J.J. ran to get her phone and She called an ambulance.


End file.
